Beauty and the Beast
by PrincessChaylor
Summary: They hate each other. When they're forced to dance together, how will they react? (updates coming soon)


Ever have that moment when an idea pops into your head and you can't get your mind off of it? Well, that's what happened to me today

It was a cool summer night at the family owned summer camp, the grownups were at a staff meeting while 8 year old Taylor Mckessie laid in her older sister's lap as they watched Beauty and the Beast in their cabin. Chad Danforth who was also 8, sat on the floor bored out of his mind.

"why do you like this movie Jordan? " Taylor asked her 10 year old sister

"I don't know, it's just awesome." Jordan replied.

"I can't believe Troys in his room sick." Chad commented annoyed. "We could be watching Terminator right my parents won't let me around him until he's me stuck with you two. "

"Then why don't you go to your room, pop stupid terminator in, and watch it by yourself? " Taylor said back to him.

"Because I don't want to be lonely. " he said sheepishly under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Its fun being in here to annoy you. "

Tay huffed "whatever jerkface."

"Weirdo."

"Jackson 5er."

"Take it back!"

"No Michael. "

"Shut up ."

Eventually, they got tired and fell asleep. Taylor looked up at her sister.

"You might hate him now, but you'll see. You two might actually be friends someday. "

"Yeah right." Tay rolled her eyes as Jordan sighed. The song Beauty and the beast came on and she sang, Taylor, amazed at jojo's voice, drifted off to sleep.

* * *

5 years later, it was Taylor's 13th birthday party, the Mckessies had rented a party room, everything looked beautiful. As did the birthday girl, Taylor wore a short light pink dress with a black ribbon.

*GASP!* her friends cried as she walked up to them shyly.

"Um, hi guys" she said nervously

"Taylor you look amazing!" Martha giggled

"Thank you!" she smiled

"You look almost as dazzling as me!" Sharpay implied "Happy birthday!" she hugged her friend as Martha and Kelsi joined in.

"thanks! " Tay said feeling instant love and attention "You guys look astounding! "

"Uh, big words tay tay, but thanks! " sharpay smiled

" I like big words. " Martha said

"Happy birthday Taylor!" a giggling Kelsi said jumping up and down as everyone giggled.

Chad and his parents walked in

"Why are we here?" he moaned

"We're friends with her parents sweetie, just try to be nice ok? his mother replied stroking his hair

"ok" Chad sighed.

The party went on as a blast, then Kelsi got on the stage and started to set up equipment.

"Honey?" Chads mom whispered "They're about to play a slow song, why don't you ask Taylor to dance?"

"Mom, I don't dance." he replied

"It could represent the company to all the grownups? and if you don't, I'll ground you?"

"Ground me!" he begged

"chad!"

"she hates me mom!"

"Go ask her to dance." said firmly.

Taylor had just had a similar episode with her parents. so the two teens walked up to each other shyly.

"hi"

"hi, my mom told me to ask you to dance."

"I'm not to thrilled about this either."

kelsi started to play,

the piano started to play a familier song, as jojo got on stage to sing

"oh, this song." Chad tilted his head back

"can you dance?"

"yeah, sadly. "

she giggled "Then you're fine. "

Tale as old as time True as it can be Barely even friends Then somebody bends Unexpectedly Just a little change Small, to say the least Both a little scared Neither one prepared Beauty and the Beast

"happy birthday" chad said

"Thanks." she smiled. "so, who got you in a tuxedo?"

"My mother." chad rolled his eyes

"you look good"

"Thank you, so do you, who got you in a dress? "

she inhaled, "my mother. " she rolled her eyes causing chad to laugh

they both talked happily during the dance.

[2x] Ever just the same Ever a surprise Ever as before Ever just as sure As the sun will rise Tale as old as time Tune as old as song Bittersweet and strange Finding you can change Learning you were wrong

"believe it or not, this is kind of fun." chad commented as him and Taylor danced around the room

"it is" Taylor smiled "We're not as diffrent as i thought we were"

"the songs ending..." chad replied kind of sad

"I know" tay replied the same way,

"since we're most likely going to hate each other again tomorrow, you were the best dancing partner I could ever be forced to dance with." chad complimented

"you as well." taylor answered

"bye..."

"bye..."

Tale as old as time, (taylor curtsies)

Song, as old as rhyme (chad bows)

Beauty and (they look at each other and walk away.) the beast...

"taylor? wipe that grin off your face before sharpay sees it!" Kelsi whispered to her winking

"chad? you hated it didn't you? tell me everything. " troy said

chad and Taylor both looked over their shoulder, smiled briefly and walked away.

*cute end chime sound!*


End file.
